A Game of Nothing
by Sicklen
Summary: There's a game, you can't win, but you can lose. When you start, you can't stop, even if you want to. Nothing's the name of the game, your mission, to kill whatever your employer tells you to. One rule you should never brake, the rule is,Don't lose.


A Game of Nothing

**It all started when he was out getting some last minute groceries. It was maybe around 12, one at the most. He was walking home when he decided to take a short cut that would bring him by Konoha's south wall. **

**He was carrying only a milk carton, nothing that any one would want to steal. When he heard a sound, he just shook it off as nothing. When the shadows started to move, dancing on the walls, he looked away like he hadn't seen it.**

**When kunai where thrown, he dogged and kept on going. When men with Rock headbands appeared in front of him, he said sorry and moved around them. When they asked if he was a leaf ninja, he shrugged. When they asked him to do something, he thought about and agreed.**

**The next day, one of the secretaries where found dead with blood pooling around her. He went back, they gave him another mission, but in a different country. He got paid, his implorer was happy. They came to him by the south gate and told him what do to.**

**He was young at the time, maybe 8 or so. People sometimes laughed and walked away, but they never made it far. He soon put on a cape to cover his identity. It would be sad if some one came and said that he couldn't play any more.**

**Yeah it's a game, didn't you now, the name of it is Nothing. Just don't think about anything else but your mission, and make sure you only do what they tell you to. Make sure that you slice off there heads just right, clean and slick, so you don't get any blood on your self.**

**There are only a few rules. 1. Do what they tell you, nothing else. 2. If you step out of line and mess up, cover it up. 3 Your target is nothing else; do not underestimate them or their security. 4. Make sure you have fun, or else it's all over for you. 5. Make sure you get paid, persuade your employer if they don't give it to you.**

**When you rest from playing the game, you must never talk about, not even think. You must have a poker face that can be bended in anyway so you can slid out of any situation. Then you must have another face, the cover up face, the one that you rest in.**

**If you master these rules, then you can play the game well enough not to get caught. You can't win; you can only play it, never knowing when it'll end. You can lose though; any mistake you make will jeopardize your game. This is a game for people that want to have fun, not for people who want to win or people that lose when they start.**

**Now, are you ready to play?**

He woke up smiling, yesterdays pay was good enough to pay his rent for the next two years, and feed himself. After making his bed, he went into his kitchen and made himself some Hot Chocolate.

He didn't really need to eat anything else when this part of him didn't really matter. If only he could just play all day and not need to rest. But that's what happens when you use up all your energy playing Nothing.

After cleaning up, he went into his bathroom and took a shower. When playing the game you must never take your own life to be more important then your mission. That's how it's played, and you just can't quit, that's not part of the games rules. You either lose, or you just kept playing the game.

He didn't like losing health, it was a real pain when he was fighting and wasn't healing fast enough. That's when you come close to losing the game, and nobody likes to lose a game. He knows; because people say weird stuff when then die.

One time this man begged for his life, said he had a wife and kids at home. He just smiled and asked him why he was playing.

It's hard to understand people, their really interesting. One time he fought this guy that got in his way, but he didn't beg for his life when he was a sword point, he said "I gladly accept defeat". This confused him dearly, so he left him and killed the man he was told to.

Thinking about it now, didn't he hear that the man killed himself because he was starting to lose his mind? Oh well, even though he was a good fighter, he couldn't accept that he was losing a game.

After getting out of the shower and putting on his usual clothes, his made his way toward the meeting place. Thinking on it, he realized that the Chunnin exam was today.

The world seamed to fly by as his team passed the 1st and 2nd exam, but the third one caused some problems. At the beginning he felt the strange urge to suffocate the boy in front of him. The urge was so strong that when the referee called their match, he put his hand in a strong hold around the boy's neck.

Watching his face turn blue was fun, hearing him gaping for air. Made him want to hold on tighter, the boys hands went on top of his own, tugging and pulling. Now there was fear in the boys eye's, he watched it grow, along with his near coming death.

The referee had called the match along time ago, he was glad they let him play longer. A sharp pain made it's way into his system, coming from his side. Looking around he saw the Hokage with his hand out like he had thrown something.

Looking down at him self he saw a kunai sticking out of his side, inches under a fatal point. Frowning and letting go of the boy, he pulled the kunai out, second before a strong kick made him fly threw the air and hit the wall with suck force a giant crater was former around him.

So he fell unconscious, but not before three words came out.

"**Did I lose?"**

On his trail date, they called him by no name and gave him the death sentence in less then 5 minutes, and that was only because they had to read him the things he was on trail for. Before his public hanging, a young girl's face appeared in front of his.

She said she was sorry, and that she would pray for me in the after life. It took him a few minutes to realize that she was his teammate. The guard then pushed her away and started dragging him again. I felt a slight pang of guilt, but it was only for a second and then he thought about how fun it would be if he killed her too.

Nobody thought that he would go insane, well maybe some did. It was a perfect game, one to play when you where bored. But he fucked up his chance to play more, stupid him. He never did think that he himself would lose one day, only looking on at those that did.

Isn't it funny that people will be watching him lose his game, just as he watched his targets die in front of my eye's. Before he knew it, they where on a stage with a rope was around hid neck. Oh, he had never tried rope before, guess he should of tried well he had the chance.

He looked in to his executioner's eye's and could tell that he was going to enjoy killing him. Then he wonder if the executioner would feel as good as he did when strangling that boy. He smiled at the man, who in return snickered and turned away. Now the smile was across his face, just like the fake ones he had put up before.

But no, this one was real, and had a reason behind it. The executioner looked at the crowd and read them the thing's that he was convicted of as. After that, the man turned back to the dead man and asked if he agreed to the crimes that where placed against him, this made him smile more.

The man made sure the rope was secure around his neck and said the last words that he would every hear.

"Have fun in hell Uzumaki Naruto"

When he was dead, he was still smiling, because he knew that he had died by good hands. After all, the man who killed him was the same man who asked him is he wanted to kill the secretary.

**AN: wow, anyway, did you like it. kind of weird right? Yeah, at lest we agree on something. R&R, and no flames unless you want me to flame all your stories, if you don't have any…you suck (only if you flame that is). Save the Merlocks. **


End file.
